Midnight in Paris
by nopantshulk
Summary: Paryż. Hawkeye/OC. Oneshot. Pierwsza historia, więc wszelkie opinie/rady/konstruktywna krytyka/moralne wsparcie itd. mile widziane :D


Światła na placu Trocadero mrugały, przyciągając jej wzrok. Z dołu dobiegały hałasy ulicy, zagłuszone lekko przez powiewający wiatr. Kobieta przymknęła oczy, oddając się jego ostatnim ciepłym podmuchom. Jakkolwiek kiczowato by to nie brzmiało, uwielbiała widok z wieży Eiffla. Paryż rozpościerał się u jej stóp, a ona obserwowała jak nocna strona miasta powoli budzi się do życia.

-Yvonne. -usłyszała za plecami znajomy głos. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, nie odwracając się.- Yvi?- męski głos wymruczał jej prosto do ucha. Odwróciła głowę i napotkała na czułe spojrzenie czekoladowych oczu.

-Hmmm?- mruknęła figlarnie, odsuwając się lekko. Lubiła sobie pogrywać z mężczyzną.

-Wszedłem tu pokonując swój lęk wysokości,a ty całą swoją uwagę i tak poświęcasz miastu..- poskarżył się, mrugając do niej porozumiewawczo okiem.

-Powinieneś być bardziej.. absorbujący.- zachichotała, prowokująco uderzając go w pierś.

Mężczyzna doskonale zrozumiał aluzję. Przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie, dłonią przytrzymując tył jej głowy. Pocałował ją mocno. Uśmiechnęła się. No cóż.. Ideałem nie był, ale układało im się, czy chciała czegoś więcej? Wiedziała, że tak.. Wiedziała też, że nie może tego mieć. A przynajmniej nie tak jak chciałaby. Jęknęła sfrustrowana, lecz mężczyzna wziął to za westchnienie przyjemności i pogłębił pocałunek.

-Chodźmy do mnie.- wymruczał.

Skinęła tylko głową. Potrzebowała jego dotyku, by zdusić w sobie nagłą frustrację. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się zadowolony, a ją aż zatrzęsło w środku widząc szczere uczucie w jego oczach. Zacisnęła dłoń na jego palcach, ciągnąc go w kierunku wind. Gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zasunęły, zachłannie wpiła się wargami w jego usta, chcąc zagłuszyć wyrzuty sumienia.

-Hej, hej, Yvi.. spokojnie.- przytrzymał ją za ramiona.- Mamy całą noc.-uśmiechnął się, głaszcząc jej kark. - Nie musimy się nigdzie tak spieszyć.

-Tak.. racja.- Westchnęła, odwracając się do niego plecami i opierając o jego klatkę piersiową. Czy tak chce funkcjonować do końca życia? Na ukrywaniu przed nim swoich myśli? Na udawaniu, że jest szczęśliwa? Przecież...

Telefon w jej torebce zawibrował nagląco. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią pytająco. Wzruszyła ramionami wyciągając komórkę. SMS. Serce boleśnie zabiło jej w piersi.

_Jestem w Paryżu._

-Coś się stało?- zaniepokoił się jej towarzysz.

-Tak.- wychrypiała, czując nagłą suchość w ustach.- Muszę... muszę.. do pracy.

oooooooooooo

-Na Rue de Grenelle 67.- rzuciła. - Szybko.

Taksówkarz posłał jej dziwne spojrzenie w lusterku, lecz nic nie powiedział. Była mu wdzięczna. Zwłaszcza, że był świadkiem tego jak brzydko spławiła Marka. Wzruszyła ramionami. Przez jej ciało przebiegał dreszcz za dreszczem i to na wspomnienie tego jednego zdania przesłanego na jej telefon. Szybko wyciągnęła z torebki lusterko. Nerwowo poprawiła zmierzwione przez wiatr włosy. -Cholera.- syknęła na widok rozmazanego lekko makijażu. W tym jednym, krótkim momencie nienawidziła wieży Eiffla, przecież nie spotka się z Nim w takim stanie! Wygrzebała kosmetyczkę i jego ulubioną malinową szminkę.

-Ma'm.. - odezwał się taksówkarz, zerkając w lusterko.- Naprawdę nie trzeba. Ślicznie pani wygląda. Szczęściarz.

To nie otrzeźwiło jej na tyle na ile powinno. Zresztą i tak nic by to nie dało. Zastanawiała się nad tym wiele razy. Dlaczego jest na każde jego skinienie... dlaczego czeka tylko na niego? Jakim cudem zabrnęła w to tak daleko...? Jak to się wszystko w ogóle zaczęło? Trzy lata temu, w jakiejś knajpce na Rue st Dominique, powierzając wódce nieudany dzień w pracy. Nie wiedziała ile wypiła, nie obchodziło jej to, bo wciąż była irytująco trzeźwa, pamiętała każdy szczegół. Jej pamięci umknął tylko moment w którym się przysiadł. Wymienili jakieś zdawkowe zdania, półsłówka. Wypili kolejkę. To on zrobił pierwszy krok, ostrożnie dotykając jej dłoni. Ale to ona pokonała dzielącą ich odległość, podążając za instynktem i pocałowała go.

Yvonne nie wiedziała ile razy spotykali się od tamtego czasu. Bez zbędnych pytań, po prostu zaspokajali swoją potrzebę bliskości. A ona zawsze, ale to zawsze czuła ucisk w żołądku na myśl o nim i jego silnych dłoniach.

ooooooooo

Przekroczyła próg swojego mieszkania z bijącym sercem. Rzuciła klucz na komodę, szybko ściągając płaszcz. Nigdzie nie paliło się światło, ale wiedziała, że On tu jest. W powietrzu unosił się delikatny zapach jego wody kolońskiej. Nerwowo przeczesała włosy i niemal pobiegła na poszukiwanie mężczyzny. Przystanęła w progu salonu, mimowolnie wzdychając na widok wytęsknionej sylwetki. Obserwował ulicę, skryty za firanką.

-Clint..- westchnęła. Odwrócił się szybko i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Niebieskie oczy podkreślone były niezdrowymi sińcami, policzki znaczyły już pierwsze ślady zarostu. Nawet włosy miał odrobinę dłuższe niż pamiętała.- Wyglądasz na zmęczonego.

-Yvonne.- odparł miękko, jakby karcąco. Wiedziała, że nie przyszedł do niej w poszukiwaniu troski.

-Clint..- powtórzyła- Brakowało...

-Cii...- był przy niej w trzech krokach, przerywając w połowie zdania.- Nic nie mów.

Nie oponowała, gdy ją pocałował. Na początku ostrożnie, jak zawsze, jakby nigdy nie był pewny, czy ona na pewno tego chce. Wsunęła dłonie w jego włosy i rozchyliła wargi_, _prz_y_ciągając go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Wydał z siebie zwierzęcy pomruk, zsuwając dłonie na jej biodra i pchając w kierunku komody. Wiedziała do czego to wszystko zmierza, mocnym szarpnięciem rozerwała koszulę na jego piersi.

-Boże...- westchnęła, gdy wilgotne usta śledziły mięśnie na jej szyi. Sprawne dłonie Bartona już znajdowały się pod jej sukienką, przesuwając się w górę jej rozpalonych ud. -Zdejmij..-jęknęła, przejeżdżając paznokciami wzdłuż wygięcia umięśnionych pleców. Mężczyźnie nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Doświadczone dłonie łucznika odnalazły zamek.- No już..- pogoniła go, chciała czuć jego skórę na swojej.

-Yv..- Materiał z cichym szelestem zsunął się na podłogę, po chwili dołączyły do niego jego spodnie.- Potrzebuję cię.- wyszeptał desperacko, a uścisk jego dłoni na jej biodrach wzmocnił się. Kobieta jęknęła, zaciskając zęby na jego barku, gdy zsunął ręce na jej uda, rozsuwając je szerzej. Nabrzmiałość w jego kroczu podnieciła ją jeszcze bardziej. Chciała jej dotknąć, lecz nie pozwolił na to. Jego usta zaatakowały pokryte koronką piersi kobiety. Sapnęła głośno, gdy dłonią zerwał z niej majtki i wszedł w nią gwałtownie.

-CLINT!- zdusił jej krzyk agresywnym pocałunkiem.

ooooooo

Yvonne stała pod prysznicem, starając się opanować gorzką gulę w gardle. Rano nie było go, a łóżko przy jej boku wiało zimnem. Kobieta pozwoliła by strugi wody spływały po jej plecach i brzuchu. Jedyne co jej po nim zostało to siniaki na ramionach i udach, ślady zębów na barkach, szramy po paznokciach na pośladkach. Znów.. znów to samo. A ona wciąż chciała więcej.


End file.
